


I'm Here Wondering if You Dream of Me

by PercyKane



Series: All I See is Gold - Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Kink Bingo: Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyKane/pseuds/PercyKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Slot: Somnophilia</p><p>He brushes a stray lock of hair that has fallen into the middle of Derek's forehead. Takes a good look at the sleeping man. Appreciates the masculine beauty that has remained flawless even with age. An emotion that can only be described as savage adoration rushes through him. Makes him want to gather Derek up in his arms and never let him go.</p><p>But he doesn't want to wake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Wondering if You Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I'm tempted to tag Dub Con but make no mistake there is NO DUBIOUS CONSENT. Jump to end notes for explanation without ruining the point of the story.
> 
> Updated thanks to the darling Nikki aka tyhoechlinsabs who beta'd this fic for me! :)

_He's quiet coming into the bedroom._

Derek would already be asleep. He would have come home from work at eight, made himself a microwave dinner and nearly fallen asleep on the couch watching the evening news. The lesson plans for the following week would be completed, freeing his weekend, and tucked into the briefcase he takes with him to school. Single dish and fork would be hand washed, dried and placed back in the cupboard; the lights in the house switched off by one in the morning. 

The tiny red digits of Derek's alarm clock on the bedside table say it's now 3am and the man in question is a dark shape curled to one side under the covers. _He_ leaves the door open behind him as he enters. No one else lives here. There is no one to disturb him. 

Derek's breathing is soft and steady, his chest rising and falling evenly. He looks a lot younger like this. Like most people do when they're asleep. Stress lines around his eyes are relaxed and the usual downturn of his lips has given way to a slight tilt up. He must be dreaming about something pleasant. 

Good. 

He worked extremely hard for not a lot of reward. The least he deserved was a good night sleep.

 _He_ intended to make it even better. 

He brushes away a stray lock of hair that has fallen into the middle of Derek's forehead and takes a good look at the sleeping man; appreciates the masculine beauty that has remained flawless even with age. An emotion that can only be described as savage adoration rushes through him. Makes him want to gather Derek up in his arms and never let him go.

But he doesn't want to wake him. Wants to let the hard working man get his rest.

He lets his finger drop from Derek's forehead to trace the curve of his nose, the dark thick lashes resting on his cheeks, the perfectly sculpted lips that silently beg for his attention. He can't resist the temptation and ducks his head, let's his lips touch the sleeping man's. Just a graze. Feather light. Testing. 

Derek remains asleep. 

He kisses Derek again. Takes the lower lip between his two and suckles. Wants to moan at the minty taste of toothpaste that mixes in with the heady scent that is Derek. But he can't make a sound. Doesn't dare. So he swallows down the noise. Flicks out his tongue to lick around the shape of Derek's lips, getting them plump and glistening. They look so inviting, so ready for him as they part on an inhalation. 

He flicks open his fly and only has to stroke his half hard dick a couple times to get it full mast. A drip of precome pearls at the tip of his cock and he smears it across Derek's lips. He lets the weight of his cock rest on Derek's lower lip, pushes in softly, slides half way in when Derek's lips fall open on a sleepy sigh. 

His mouth is hot and wet. The velvety rub of Derek's tongue caresses the bottom of the cock inside his mouth when it's drawn in and out gingerly. There's the soft graze of teeth because Derek isn't conscious, doesn't know he should be tucking them behind his lip. And doesn't that just send another heady thrill through him. While Derek's mouth is lax the best he can manage is sloppy half thrusts until his balls are tight, demanding more. Demand he be rougher. Take what he wants.

He can't fuck Derek's mouth though. He's a deep sleeper but not that deep. Not for the kind of face fucking _he_ wants. So he lets his dick tumble out, dripping a line of precome and saliva down Derek's lips and chin. Makes a mess of his neck. He likes that. Likes the thought that in the morning Derek will wake up covered in him. Ponders for a moment whether he'll be able to smell it, or if he'll go about his day with the the scent of _him_ clinging to Derek's skin until he showers it off. 

Under the blankets, Derek's torso is bare. He never sleeps with a shirt on but sometimes he'll wear boxers. Tonight isn't one of those nights, he finds to his delight as he peels back the covers. The now bared Derek is a magnificent sight. A mass of thick roping muscles, black wiry body hair and flawlessly sculpted limbs. He's sleeping on his side with one arm tucked under his pillow and the other resting in front of his chest. 

Only a gentle push is needed to roll him onto his back. Derek's wide chest expands as he inhales, pink nipples peeking through threads of black hair. He runs his hands through Derek's chest hair. Twirls his fingers and plays with it, circling around the nipples but not touching them. He watches with avid interest as they pebble from exposure to the cool night air or maybe unknowingly in anticipation of his touch. He flicks his thumb over a nub, repeating the action with the other, rolls them between his fingers and pinches them like he knows Derek likes. 

He's flirting on a dangerous line. Derek's lips drop open on a soft sigh after a particularly sharp tweak and he removes his hands to card through Derek's happy trail instead. He has to keep his touches soft and tantalizing. Anything too thrilling, too rough, too quick would wake up his sleeping beauty. He strips off his clothes quickly and makes his move.

He straddles the sleeping man, rests his ass lightly on top of Derek's rib age and dribbles precome all over his chest. He slides slowly down, lets his cock leak onto every inch of skin it touches, getting the sticky fluid all over Derek's front. Marks him with his scent. Marks Derek as _his_. He comes to a stop with his ass on Derek thighs, his own legs framing Derek's neatly trimmed pubic hair and half hard cock. He admires the contrast of their dicks; Derek's six or so inches of thick, dark blushing flesh, his own a couple inches longer but missing the abundant width Derek's has.

He ends up with his face between Derek's spread open legs. Nuzzles into the patch of pubic hair and inhales the deep musky scent. Kisses along Derek's inner thighs and mouths at his balls. He sucks one in, then the other, draws them out in long pulls, milking them with his mouth. He flicks his tongue around the wide base of Derek's dick, stripes his tongue up and down the length like a cat, circles the weeping head and slowly slides the cock into the heat of his mouth.

Beneath his ministrations, Derek's slumbering body writhes. He wonders if Derek is dreaming about this. Dreaming about a midnight visitor taking his pleasure from him. Derek's body thrusts mindlessly into his mouth. Hips carelessly jutting upwards, his cock delves into the back of _his_ throat, makes his eyes water even as he forces himself down to take more. His saliva gathers at the bottom of Derek's cock where his lips meet his fingers wrapped around the base tightly. It's sloppy and wet and the sleeping Derek can't seem to get enough of it. He feels Derek's thighs tremble like he's about to come and he takes his mouth off Derek's cock with an audible pop. 

_Not yet_ , he whispers in his mind, _not yet, baby boy_.

It's harder to flip Derek onto his stomach but he manages it in slow, undisturbed movements. Then he finally has what he wants in front of him. Derek's ass. It's perfectly round, covered in a light dusting of the same black hair that peppers the rest of his body. It's all he can do to hold himself back and not shove his face between those two perfect ass cheeks. Instead he makes himself be patient and starts with the back of Derek's neck. He kisses and nibbles his way down Derek's spine. Lathes long licks in the dimples above Derek's ass, teasing himself as much as the sleeping man. 

Derek's hips are undulating into the mattress, lazy and uncoordinated. He smiles to himself and takes Derek's ass in his hands, squeezes and massages, sinks his fingers in deep. He spreads Derek's ass open, bares the tiny pink hole he's so hungry for, to his burning gaze. He can't control it now. He lunges forward, tongue expertly diving into Derek's hole. He uses flat strokes followed by precise probes, opens the puckered entrance up gradually until it's greedily sucking his tongue inside. 

He could spend hours rimming Derek just like this but Derek's thrusts have become more frantic and he wants to be inside him when Derek comes. It takes him seconds to snatch up the lube Derek keeps in the bedside drawer and start applying it to his fingers. He doesn't spend long stretching Derek in preparation for him. Doesn't need to. Derek's ass is pliant and relaxed, takes two fingers like its nothing, accepts a third like it'll never be enough.

And then he's sliding in with no hesitation. Let's the natural grip of Derek's inner muscles suck him in balls deep. Maybe his eyes cross a little. Maybe he has to fight the urge to spill straightaway from the tight wet heat surrounding his cock. He holds himself above Derek until he gets his breathing under control. 'Till he's sure is won't be over before he makes the most of this. 

But Derek's unintentionally rocking back against him as he grinds against the mattress. The sleeping man is making it extremely hard for him to keep his cool. His arms tremble as he remains still, let's Derek fuck back on him in short sharp bursts that are quickly driving him to madness. He stifles a moan and decides it's time to take control. He holds Derek still, hands grasping his hips, halting the other man's sleepy jerks. 

The roll of his hips is unhurried, a leisurely withdrawal as he savours the feel of Derek's plush insides hugging his dick, equally easy on the way back in, plunging back into the scorching heat. He buries himself deep and pulls out until only the head of his cock is encompassed, keeps his movements tender and fluid. Shots of heat travel up his groin to the rest of his body. Every nerve in his body feels like it's standing to attention and every push inwards is drugging, spreading adrenalin and endorphins until he's wondering if it's possible to get high from it. 

His mind is foggy and he's long since forgotten he has to be careful to not wake Derek. He's too focused on the naked exposure he's feeling. There's nothing between him and the sleeping man. His bare cock nestled deep in Derek's ass completely unbeknownst to him. He's going to cum any minute now. His pace quickens and he's intent on spilling deep. He wants to watch his cum run out of Derek's hole, paint his inner thighs. He'll leave him like that. Let Derek awaken feeling his abused hole and the seed still sloshing inside him and wonder. 

He's about to crash head first into his orgasms when Derek's ass is clenching impossibly tight around him and he can feel Derek cumming around him. There's no groan, just the squeeze around his dick and a low happy sigh. He shudders, rides the pulses of Derek's ass and let's it take him over. He cums hard, white light flashing around the edges of his visions. It leaves him gasping over Derek's ass, mindless and overwhelmed. 

He wants to slump over the sleeping man; collapse beside him and fall asleep. But he can't. He pulls out, and the urge to lay with his cheek against Derek's ass and play with his cum as it seeps out of Derek's winking hole is strong. As he's pulling on his clothes, he hopes Derek wakes feeling needy and empty. He leaves before he can jump on that train of thought and take Derek a second time. 

~

"Yeah?" Stiles answers with his phone between his cheek and shoulder. He's in the middle of the grocery store, pushing a particularly full trolley down the cereal aisle.

"Fuck you, Stilinski." 

Stiles doesn't bother to stifle his laughter even though there's a grumpy old lady in front of the muesli who's glaring at him. It's a grocery store not a library, he's allowed to be as noisy as he wants. 

"Good morning, Derek, or should I say afternoon?" 

"You fucking asshole, you could have cleaned me up." 

"Nope," Stiles throws back airily. He's debating whether to get something sugary for himself as well as Derek's weird fruity all bran or just go for the all bran for both of them to save money. He grabs the all bran and tosses it in the trolley. He might as well try to be a little healthy. He already has pop tarts in the cart. 

On the other side of the conversation, Derek is growling. 

"Oh c'mon, Der, it's not like you didn't find it a total turn on, waking up with my-" The grumpy old lady's glare evolved into a throaty cough of displeasure that has Stiles grinning broadly at her.

"You could have at least stayed," Derek grumbles, revealing his actual reason for calling.

"Der, we talked about this, planned it out, and we agreed we'd do it this way," Stiles reminds him soothingly. 

"I know I just-"

"I'm almost done at the shops, I can be over in ten."

"I'm still stretched and open from last night. Hurry." And with that Derek hung up, leaving Stiles at the checkout, grinning like an idiot at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May come across as dub con but Derek and Stiles had planned the entire thing out in detail weeks before the event occurred. 
> 
> Also, do not mistake Derek's grumpiness to be him being upset with Stiles. He's just being a baby because he changed his mind and missed waking up to his boyfriend.
> 
> This is a stand alone fic that is apart of my All I See is Gold Series.
> 
> I'm [mercurybay](http://www.mercurybay.tumblr.com) on tumblr. :)


End file.
